


Almost

by TheHuntress25



Series: Georgelina Madness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress25/pseuds/TheHuntress25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Weasley has loved Angellina Johnson for years but it's becoming harder to keep it a secret from her. He is terrified of changing and ruining their friendship but the worst thing may be eventually losing her to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

“I'm bored.” George Weasley complained grumpily as he fingered the loose end of a Charms textbook with a sullen frown. The library was eerily silent and the thick scent of parchment and ink was enough to make his eyes droop, he had never been very fond of spending much time here but there had been no other plans for the day. Hogwarts was in a state of panic that the old madman Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, there were already hundreds of rumors floating around that he had fought his way out of the prison with some deadly Dark magic.

 

George could hardly imagine anyone having the spare energy to even attempt something so dangerous, especially after hearing how insane the prisoners became after only a few short months of being behind bars. _I feel their pain_ , he thought miserably as he sulked in his seat, thinking that the library was a form of prison that could weaken the morale of any sane man with hardly any effort.

 

George contemplated letting off a dungbomb and smirked at how drastically different his escape would be from Black's, who had not only succeeded in breaking out of Azkaban but had put the entire Wizarding world in a frenzy.

 

George had seen his face plastered on the cover of the Daily Prophet more than once and the sight of him had weirdly reminded him of a matted dog. The intensity of his gaze had looked far from mad in his opinion, he had merely appeared...determined but he had no idea what his purpose was and pushed the thought from his mind.

 

Hogwarts was on high alert since the man's escape and although he didn't think that they would catch Sirius Black anytime soon, he really despised the unholy presence of the Dementors hovering over their heads. The creatures were some of the vilest stains in the world and it was unpleasant to see them passing along the grounds, sucking the joy from everything that they had the misfortune of touching.

 

Dumbledore had warned them to stay away from the beasts and for once, he had heeded the old man's words but was determined to keep an eye on his group of friends just in case. “I'm really, really bored.” George muttered childishly as he began folding his Potions homework into a paper Quaffle.

 

“I can't play with you right now, Georgie.” Angelina Johnson replied after he had spent another several minutes grumbling and nudging her underneath their table. Her dark brown eyes were focused on a bit of parchment that looked as if it might crumble in her hands but he moodily noted that it was getting far more attention than he was at the moment.

 

George fiddled with his paper Quaffle for a few minutes and ran his eyes over her discreetly, feeling his chest tightening as a pleasurable feeling swept through his veins like fine wine. Angelina had always been pretty but he thought that she had never appeared more beautiful to him, her braided hair was arranged in complicated twists at the top of her head and her skin seemed to glow from some inner warmth.

 

She had never been girly but he had noticed a subtle change in her appearance these past few months and felt a sting of jealousy at the thought of her doing this for someone else. Angelina shot him a brief glance, “I'm not doing so well in Charms right now and I can't get distracted.” She sounded very aggrieved, “why not just go back to the common room with the others? I'm sure they're up to something they shouldn't be.”

 

George hadn't been interested in loitering around the common room with the others on a Saturday, Fred and their friends would be fine without him. There were serious plans to toss water balloons over the edge of Ravenclaw Tower tonight but he wasn't in the mood, “I don't feel like walking all the way back to the dorm and sitting around for the rest of the day.” He replied with a whiny sigh.

 

Angelina shot him a sympathetic glance that was more withering than sarcasm and he was tempted to pinch her until she was forced to play with him. “Why did you decide to study alone? Katie and Alicia are usually with you.” The two girls were practically like annoying siblings, he hardly got a chance to stand in Angelina's shadow while they were around but he was surprised to find that they hadn't come along to the library with her today.

 

George had been unable to deny such a perfect opportunity to have her to himself but he couldn't help but be suspicious. “They're not hiding behind one of the aisles listening to our conversation, are they?” he asked.

 

“They're not sneaky enough for that,” Angelina laughed, shaking her head.

 

George contemplated that for a minute as he recalled how Katie had boldly announced herself during their Quidditch try-outs. The girl had sauntered over them with all the sass that a twelve year old girl could possible possess and had determined after demanding their names that they would be friends forever, _“You're real cute and stuff so I think I'm going to like you the most.”_ Katie had proclaimed haughtily when Angelina had merely stared at her in open mouthed silence.

 

Fred and the others had roared with laughter at the girl's wild antics during their try outs and they had naturally been friends ever since, causing George to wonder how powerful a moment could be. “That's true but why didn't they come with you? I heard that Snape was threatening to poison them both if they didn't bring their Potions marks up to scratch by next week.” George said, poking her. Angelina shot him a warning glance but her eyes were dancing, “he's been acting like even more of a git ever since Professor Lupin showed up.”

 

Angelina nodded in agreement, rummaged around for a quill underneath the pile of parchments and books before tossing it aside in frustration. George sensed that her studying wasn't going well, “Katie sprained her ankle the other day during practice so Alicia is dragging her to the infirmary.” The girl explained with a heavy sigh. Katie had an unnatural fear of Healers ever since her parents died when she was young and he knew that Alicia may have literally dragged her out the common room, “they're probably just now seeing Madame Pomfrey.” She said thoughtfully while glancing quickly at the clock on the nearest wall.

 

George inwardly groaned as he realized that only thirty minutes had passed since they had first sat down and he cringed at how long they would be here. “I'm sorry that you're so bored, Georgie but I need to study for this Charms exam on Friday.” Angelina soothed. “If I don't, I probably won't even get a decent mark on my OWL.”

 

“It doesn't look like you're making much progress,” George commented, staring at the large pile of books.

 

Angelina shot him a sharp glance, sighing miserably. “I know, I _hate_ Charms.”

 

Charms was one of George's favorite subjects. “Why?”

 

“I never get the wrist movements right,” Angelina replied, exasperated.

 

“It's not so hard once you practice,” George reassured, grinning at his cleverly put joke.

 

Angelina shot him a look, obviously reading his mind. “If your mum knew what you thought about...”

 

“Let's be thankful that she doesn't,” George replied, laughing.

 

That earned another laugh from Angelina. “I really need to study for my OWLs, prat.”

 

George shuddered as he considered how monstrously exhausting studying for their OWLs were and ran a hand over his face. The countless lectures and piles of homework were driving him mad but he didn't think that Angelina had much to worry about, she was an excellent student even though it was obvious that she wasn't very good at Charms.

 

He was barely passing Potions but knew that he would have been in much deeper trouble if she hadn't been forcing him to study/ “Why not just ask me to help you? I've never had any trouble with it.” He offered as she set the parchment down in frustration. Angelina looked surprised that he would and he hoped it was because he was so selfless and not because she actually thought that he was lying, “I think that your problem is that you never let yourself relax, Angie. _I_ can save you from being a stick in the mud,”

 

“I am _not_ a stick in the mud!” Angelina laughed, clutching her chest.

 

“Are to,” George countered.

 

Angelina's eyes sparkled. “Prove it,”

 

George grinned. “You're huddled in the library, for one thing.”

 

“I need to study—”

 

“You won't play with me,” George interrupted, sniffling.

 

Angelina rolled her eyes. “How old are you, again?”

 

“I need attention,” George whined, pouting.

 

Angelina's response was dry. “I can see that,”

 

George found himself grinning widely and had the audacity to bat his eyelashes at her, pleased to see that she could barely control her laughter. The library was virtually empty but he could sense Madame Pince's presence lingering in every dark corner, she could hardly tolerate any of the students and had a personal grudge out for him and his brother.

 

Fred had decided not too long ago to fill various books with torn pages from Lee Jordan's naughtiest smut magazine and they had had a riot over the next few days as helpless students were confronted with real witch's teats. He nearly broke down at the memory, thinking that the detention with Filch had nearly been worth seeing Percy fall out of his chair in the common room, “I really can help you study, Angie.” He said after a while when she had gone back to scowling at her parchment.

 

Angelina hesitated and he toyed with his paper Quaffle thoughtfully as he debated on whether or not he should toss it at the helpless first year sitting across from them. George softened his voice,“You know that you're going to pass your OWLs with flying colors, stressing yourself out over it is what's going to make you fail.”

 

Angelina considered his words and he realized that she had never even thought of that, sending him a warm smile. George wanted the world to disappear just then, “I know that you're right, George and I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you tutor me.” Her eyes twinkled with a teasing glint that he loved almost more than the girl herself. He tried not to turn to jelly as she slid her chair next to him, her shoulder brushing his as she piled a few things in front of them, “my parents will be disappointed if I don't get any amazing marks on my exams.” She sounded more annoyed than fearful and he could only stare at her worriedly.

 

Her parents were a little strict and he knew that it mostly just stemmed from wanting their daughter to succeed but he couldn't imagine how stressful it had to be. His own parents simply wanted them to try their hardest and he knew that they would have been proud no matter, though he suspected that his mother might be praying that they actually showed up for the exams.

 

Angelina sighed wearily. “I really hate that they're like this with me, they don't understand how I get into so much trouble here.”

 

“Trouble?” George asked curiously, playing with her ear.

 

Angelina swatted him away. “You know...the pranks and stuff.”

 

“Oh, you mean having _fun_?” George corrected.

 

“Yeah, they think you're a bad influence on me.” Angelina replied, grinning.

 

George wiped a tear from his eye. “That makes me so proud,”

 

Angelina nudged him in the arm. “It's true, prat.”

 

“What about all the pranks that _you've_ started?” George asked shrewdly.

 

“Like?” Angelina asked innocently.

 

George pinched her cheek until she laughed. “Like dyeing Filch green for a week,”

 

“That was merely an experiment,” Angelina defended.

 

“Or that time you helped me turn the corridor into ice—”

 

“It was _Christmas_!”

 

“And what about when we robbed Honeydukes?” George demanded, huffing indignantly.

 

The two of them had robbed the candy shoppe a thousand times since their third year, when Angelina had been too sick to make their first Hogsmeade trip. George had felt so lonely and guilty that she was hoarded in the Tower by herself that he had gone back to the castle early, showering her with toys and gummy candy until they had fallen asleep in the common room. Angelina's cheeks darkened and it was clear that she was thinking of the same thing, “I don't think we're ever allowed to set foot in that shoppe again but it's been fun.”

 

There were wanted posters spread along the village that warned other shop owners to be on the look out for them, which George found adorable. “I know what kind of people my parents would think were acceptable but I like the friends that I've made.” Angelina said honestly, her eyes locking onto his. A curious sensation spread between them and he was vastly aware of how close they were, how her perfume wrapped around his senses like a drug, “maybe they would like you more if you _weren't_ putting things in their food.”

 

George snorted with laughter and watched as she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting at the memory. They had been friends for four years and after writing countless letter to her parents about him, Angelina had finally invited him to her home this summer, “It's not my fault that they were so stuffy.” He defended.

 

The visit had been going perfectly fine until dinner, when he had decided to slip a bit of dragon dung into her father's stew while he wasn't looking and he was amazed that the man hadn't wrung his neck afterward. Angelina had been roaring with laughter but her parents hadn't found the joke very funny and he had hastily made a retreat before the entire house erupted into chaos.

 

The pranks had been tame in comparison to what George did at home. “Your mum didn't like that I put a gnome in her hair either and if your dad hadn't insisted on trying a Nosebleed Nougat, he wouldn't have nearly bled out. They're still in development!” Fred had created a fresh batch the day before and he had only taken one to show off but her father apparently had a sweet tooth and had mistaken it for a regular treat.

 

The mess had been unbelievable and George had a grim feeling that he would never be invited into the Johnson house again. He was certain that her parents would be more than pleased if their friendship ended but he found it ironic that no matter how much trouble they got into, their bond was stronger than anything they could comprehend.

 

Fred and their friends liked to tease Angelina about how tough she was but he was the only person that she allowed to witness the vulnerable parts of her. George had felt a spark between them the moment he had seen her so many years ago, “I think that they would rather have me hanging around someone like Percy.” Angelina muttered, forgetting about their attempt at studying completely.

 

His brother was one of the most boring people that George had ever met and even though he loved him very much, he had to admit that dating him would be the most miserable bit of torture ever forced upon a mortal.

 

“They already keep hinting at the sort of bloke they want me to date.” Angelina suddenly grumbled.

 

“Is that why you've been doing your hair and stuff differently?” George asked curiously.

 

Angelina reached up to touch her hair, instantly self-conscious. “You don't like it?”

 

George tilted his head in confusion. “What does this have to do with me?”

 

“Merlin, you're thick.” Angelina muttered, flushing.

 

“ _Are_ you seeing someone?” George forced himself to ask, flinging his paper Quaffle away.

 

Angelina snorted as it feebly landed a few inches away. “That was _pathetic_ ,”

 

“Oi, answer my question.” George snapped, embarrassed.

 

A deep blush was working into her brown cheeks but she murmured. “No, not at all.”

 

“Then why have you been dolling yourself up?” George asked, privately relieved.

 

Angelina's mouth worked in a surly frown. “I...I thought it was time for a change.”

 

George's ears pricked at the ominous words. “You're interested in someone,”

 

Angelina flinched and he was stunned by the guilty look that swept her features, nervously reaching up to finger a lock of her braided hair. George was still unsure why she had never dated much these past few years, there were a lot of boys in their year who were clearly in love with her and she had been asked out numerous times despite how shy she was.

 

The thought of her wrapped in the arms of some other boy depressed him but Fred had been crushingly honest when he had stupidly voiced this out loud one night. “ _Merlin_ , you're spoiled.” His brother had accused irritably. “I hate to break it to you, Georgie but Angelina doesn't _belong_ to you and she's free to date whomever the hell she wants.”

 

George had glared at him but he had been unable to ignore the truth.

 

“I think she's bloody brilliant but you need to remember that you've dated plenty of girls and it's not fair of you to act like an idiot just because other boys are brave enough to ask her out.” Fred had said in that blunty way of his that he had never liked.

 

George scowled at the memory and knew that his brother was right, no matter if his blunt honesty was something he disliked hearing all the time. Fred and the others teased him mercilessly about how close they were but he could never bring himself to take that extra push, though he was embarrassed at how much of a coward he was turning out to be.

 

Angelina's friendship meant the world to him and he was scared of ruining that by revealing how he felt....he still wasn't very comfortable with how much he cared about her himself. The other girls that he had dated were interchangeable and nothing about him had really changed but he knew that if he dated Angelina, something in him would be shattered and put back together again and that was a terrifying thought.

 

He didn't want to face that just yet.

 

“There's a boy that I like, all right?” Angelina's soft voice snapped him out of his tumbling mind and he stared at her in amazement. He had assumed that she would remain quiet but felt his body tense with longing and dread, “my parents don't care about the sort of person _I_ would like to date but I'd take boiled cabbage over who _they'd_ pick.”

 

“Who is this bloke?” George asked carefully, avoiding her eyes.

 

Angelina smiled faintly. “He's my whole heart,”

 

George felt himself blushing. “What's his name?” he dared.

 

“ _That's_ none of your business,” Angelina replied calmly, laughing.

 

“Is he better looking than me?” George asked suspiciously, pinching her.

 

“ _Maybe_ ,” Angelina teased, snickering.

 

George slumped in his chair moodily. “I hate him, whoever he is.”

 

“What if he doesn't even exist?” Angelina asked slyly.

 

“That doesn't make me feel better,” George retorted, despising this invisible prat.

 

Angelina smiled at him fondly before running her slender fingers through his red hair in a comforting gesture that he felt all the way down to his toes. George turned his nose up at her but she won him over by pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, “You're such a silly boy. I don't know what I would do without you, Georgie.” He muttered something under his breath but he was wrapped around her finger and they both knew it, “now, are you going to help me study or not?” the girl challenged as she opened a moldy book with unnerving determination.

 

George groaned, making a great show out of begging for mercy and she merely stared at him sternly until he gave in, shifting closer to his side as he took out his wand before reading over the complicated spells. OWL year was better being ignored but he forced himself to focus on the task at hand, breaking things down to her in a simpler way until understanding began to dawn on her features with each passing minute. He was unsure how long they stayed that way, asking questions about various spells, talking and arguing a little but it was one of the best moments of his life because simply being with her was worth it.

 

The minutes ticked by and George was amazed by how much he began to enjoy the quiet solitude, the steady peace that wrapped around them. Angelina eventually gathered her things when they realized that the library was completely empty, aside from Madame Pince slinking through the aisles and setting her precious books back in their proper place. “We had better get out of here before we miss dinner, I can't believe we've been in here so long.” He heard her say in bemusement as he stretched, his back cracking loudly.

 

She winced before opening her bag and neatly putting away her books, quills and the worrying amount of parchment that had accumulated over the past few hours. “I think that I might be able to get the hang of the Charms exam though.” George watched as she nearly toppled over in her chair from the amount of crap in her bag and laughed, “shut up. You were a big help, Georgie.” She said warmly as they stood. Madame Pince was watching them with beady black eyes from nearby, her scrawny arms somehow managing to cradle about fifty books without much effort and he saluted her with a grin, “you're the best.”

 

“I'm here whenever you need me.” George promised, kissing her cheek lightly.

 

Angelina's breath caught and she fumbled for several seconds. “D...don't say things like that,”

 

“Why?” George asked, kissing her temple.

 

“I don't want your kisses!” Angelina spluttered, blushing.

 

George grinned as she squirmed. “You want my Charms skills but not my kisses?”

 

Angelina glanced at him strangely, her eyes drinking him in. “You're such a git,”

 

“But you need me,” George declared smugly.

 

“Always,” Angelina said softly.

 

George felt a flush of pride at her words and would have done anything for the way she looked at him right now. He tried to play it cool by waving her praise away but Angelina continued to brag about his skill with Charms for a while longer and by the time they were walking out of the library and headed to the Great Hall, his face was burning.

 

The warmth that was spreading through him was almost painful and he impulsively reached for her hand, forcing her to halt in the corridor. “We should spend more time in the library if you're going to compliment me so much.” He murmured as she turned to stare at him curiously, seeing something in his expression that made her face flush. A heartfelt confession was threatening to force its way out of his throat but he fought the urge down until it was burning in his chest like a bee sting, “I think that your parents are going to have to thank me when they find out how amazing you do on your exams.”

 

Angelina's face crumpled with disappointment. “Oh, uhm...right.”

 

“Did you mean what you said, about always needing me?” George asked, heart pounding.

 

“Of course,” Angelina replied sincerely.

 

George felt her fingers curl around his in one sweet, heartbreaking moment before she pulled away as if she were fighting the urge to hold on. He wanted to say something and explain how much of a coward he really was but Angelina continued walking without him, “Aren't you coming?” she asked over her shoulder, blessing him with a wondrous smile.

 

Almost.

 

He had almost confessed to loving her but at the last second he had changed his mind, too afraid to dream that she could possibly feel the same way and change everything that he thought he was.

 

 _Almost_.

 

It almost felt wrong to love someone so completely but he followed after her anyway, hoping that he would someday be brave enough to reveal the truth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The second story in my Georgelina Madness project! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
